User blog:Toexplainpolandball/Baby eating trend To Explain 1
Okay so this strange, disturbing subject has been popping up in the Polandball Wiki blog posts and I think it would do a lot of good to clear this up for it doesn’t seem like users on the wiki have turned into cannibalistic maniacs. This reminds me a lot about the seen in Austin Powers with fat bastard “you look like a baby, come here! I’m bigger than you, I’m higher on the food-chain, GET IN MA BELLEH!!!!!!” So this... subject has been appearing on the wiki starting around late December (or early January btw), the history (on the wiki) started on a blog post by User:TheCynicalTurk called why you should eat babies on January 30th, 2018, in which it says: “most people eat fruits as a healthy diet. However, fruits contain large amounts of Dihydrogen monoxide. The same chemical that is found in bleach, industrial waste, cancer tumours and marijuana leaves. It is used in abortion clinics, animal research labs and its even used as a torture device in Guantanamo Bay. It can corrode metal, erode soil and cause burns. Inhaling it can kill you. Yes, it's scary, yet its something we consume daily. But with a diet of babies, you can stop consuming Dihydrogen monoxide and start a new life. Babies have a high concentration of Water which is the essence of life. Without water, we will all die. Babies also have a lot of protein and fat. They are also natural probiotics. They are usually organic too, no GMO's at all. That is why you should eat babies“ This gained 15 comments, then on February 1st, 2018, User:ChickenNoodleSoup123 posted a blog post titled “i hunt baby eaters” this gaining 21 comments, then on the same day, I, User:Iminlovewithpolandball posted the blog post titled “why babies are eating us”, gaining 4 comments (so far altogether we have 40 comments in total), then the next day on February 2nd, 2018, User:AkkoKun released the blog post called “why you should eat actual food” this gaining 7 comments, then also on February 2nd, User:Iminlovewithpolandball posted the blog post called “why tf is eating babies a trend on this wiki?” Gaining 2 comments, the same day User:TheCynicalTurk made a blog post titled “the origin of eating babies” where it says: So i have this friend named Hovhannes who is "interesting". One day we were watching movie called "It's always sunny in philadelphia".There was a scene where a woman told another woman that she "looked like a holocaust victim in pageant makeup" for which the other woman replied "I WILL EAT YOUR BABIES BITCH!". We were laughing our shit off , especially when a guy said "nobody is eating anyones babies" and stuff. Hovhannes started repeating "I will eat your babies" whenever he was bored and eventually i started saying it too. This gained 4 comments (which means now in total we have 53 comments) Then most recently, User:TheCynicalTurk posted a blog post titled “I AM A N G E R Y” where he goes on to say: I COULD NOT EAT BABIES YESTERDAY A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A. So yeah i just spent an hour writing this so ENJOY IT OR ELSE I WILL EAT YOUR BABIES BITCH! Category:Blog posts